


Through Glass

by YukimuraShuusukeGirl



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairing, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:11:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukimuraShuusukeGirl/pseuds/YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You never know, young one, you might find what you are looking for here."Aslin told her as she continued looking at the stars, "Narnia is a world of wonders and dreams. You just have to open your heart to it"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Kagome gently brushed her fingers over a picture, in the picture smiling at her was her family. Her mother, loving and caring as can be, her father, funny and helpful, her grandfather, crazy and witty, and lastly her little brother, annoying and happy but she loved him all the same. It has been two years since they died, and ever since she has been living with her fathers sister and her family, the Pavensie's.

Sure she was grateful they took her in, but she could never really get along with her cousins. She was different, and she knew this. Her travels threw feudal era made her that way.

She was a fighter now, and will be such till the end of her days. She had seen so much death and destruction, it that didn't change a person she didn't know what did.

The other reason she didn't get along with her cousins was because they didn't like how into fairy tails and myths. Kagome knew they were more than that. To her fairy tails were her life and couldn't just banish them. Reading them and believing in them were the only ways she could stay close her past, and she would do anything to stay in that past.

Kagome was brought out of her thoughts by sirens making her jump. It was happening again. She jumped up and ran out into the hall and heard the yelling.

"Hurry get into the shelters!" Her aunt's voice was yelling over the sirens and bombs going off. Seeing her cousins, Susan and Lucy come down the hall first she fallowed them. It was dark out and hard to see, but she managed to fallow them until they were in the bomb shelter.

Coming in after her was her aunt and her other two cousins Peter and Edmund, but before the two entered Edmund ran back to the house yelling about his dad. Kagome knew what he meant. He wanted to get the picture of their father.

The rest was a little fuzzy she remembered Peter yelling and Edmund for being selfish but after that it was a blur. Everything went so fast it was hard to keep track of things.

"Kagome?" she turned to see her aunt and smiled softly.

"Yes?" Kagome whispered sitting up from the cot from the shelter, while thinking, 'It must be morning already.'

"I need you to get backed, all children are getting evacuated." Her aunt whispered, her eyes shinning with sadness. Kagome could tell this was hurting her, but she wanted to have her children and her safe.

"When do I need to be finish packing?" Kagome asked, she had heard whispers around town about this but she didn't think it would actually come down to it. Looks like she was wrong.

Her aunt gave her an apologetic look, "As fast as you can, we hope to leave in ten minutes...it is to dangerous for me to keep you children here any longer."

Nodding Kagome moving to stand up, "Alright I will pack as fast as I can." She looked to her aunt, "Are the rest packing now as well?"

Her aunt gave he a nod, "They are all packing as we speak." her aunt held out a piece of bread, "Here eat this while you pack it should hold you over for a bit."

Taking the bread, Kagome smiled in thanks before standing up and heading to pack the little belongings she had.

– - -

It didn't take long for her to pack all of her belongings, but she was still the last one to be downstairs. The rest of the where waiting for her,  _'Great now they are going to be made at me_.' Kagome thought as she saw the agitated looks on her cousins faces.

"I'm sorry it took so long." Kagome mumbled as she glanced at them with a blank face. If they didn't want to be nice to her she would use the same thing she had used years before; indifference.

"Its fine." Her Aunt reassured her a tired smile crossing her face, "I didn't give you much warning."

"Yeah, that or she was daydreaming again." Edmund said, causing Kagome to say nothing and look down at her bag.

"Edmund!" her Aunt chastise glaring at her second youngest, "Apologize to your cousin." Kagome knew her Aunt tried her hardest to get them to get along with one another, but it never succeed.

"Why?" Peter asked, his glare on Kagome as she stared blankly back at him, "He is telling the truth. That is all she does."

"Peter!"

Kaogme ignored it, "Shouldn't we be going?" She just wanted to get out of here now, she knew if they started fighting they wouldn't make it to the train on time.

Sighing the older woman gave her children a tired look before nodded agreeing with her niece, "Yes, yes, lets go. We don't want to miss the train."

Kagome inwardly smiled, as she followed them out, turning and giving the house one more look she took a deep breath and let it out. She had a feeling something was going to happen with this trip. Something that would change her life forever.

And she couldn't wait.

 _'Maybe my fairytale adventures aren't done yet_ ' Kagome thought getting into the car a small smile on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two:** _

Kagome sighed as she looked out the window of the train, they had been on her for awhile already and she was bored.

She didn't really want to talk to her cousins who happen to not like her. If she did talk to them it would probably start a fight. That is all they did when they talked to one another.

It was sad, but true.

She loved them, but they didn't understand her. No one understood her.

The pain and horrors she went through.

The blood she spilt.

The people she killed.

She had a dark past she never wants to relive but she wouldn't want to forget it. It was a part of who she was now. Kagome was a different person because of the hardships she went through, but she was happy with the woman she was now.

Taking a breath Kagome jolted in her seat as a hand touched her shoulder.

It was Susan.

"This is our stop…come on!" Kagome frowned at her being so rude but ignored it and grabbed her bag from above and made her way off the train behind her four cousins.

It seemed like they were the only ones getting off at this stop, sighing Kagome sat her bag on the ground and sat on top of it.

If they were going to be in no where's land, she might as well get comfortable while she was waiting to get picked up.

No use of being uncomfortable right?

Kagome looked up at the clouds and smiled as she watched the different shapes and forms. She always watched the clouds with her dad and Souta when she was younger. It was therapeutic; at least that is what she thought.

Rabbit

Fox

Dragon

Sword

Crayons

Vampire teeth

Kagome could go on and on from what she saw in the clouds. A smile flickered across her face but was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of a car coming.

All of them moved thinking it was their ride….but it seems it wasn't. The vehicle passed right by them and down the road until it was out of sight.

It wasn't for awhile till they heard what sounded like horse huffs coming down the muddy road and into view.

Kagome blinked as the woman in the carriage like wagon pulled up right next to them, Kagome repressed a smirk as she saw the looks on her cousin's faces.

It was priceless.

Looking back to the woman she spoke, "This all of you?"

Peter was the one to step up, "Yes, this is it….." He looked uncertain on what else to say as the woman pursed her lips and gestured to the back, the empty wagon.

"Get in." Kagome did what was told, as her cousin's scrambled to do the same.

This woman was interesting, at least Kagome thought. Strict and Kagome knew her cousins would hate her.

She did wonder though what they would be doing the whole time they were here, because there wasn't a school here…..that she knew of at least.

"Hurry now!" The woman snapped, as Peter gave her a look and jumped into the back, right as the older woman snapped the rains for the horse.

' _Things will be interesting while we are here at least.'_  Kagome thought as she looked back at the clouds as the horse trotted down the muddy road to their destination that would be their home for awhile.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three:** _

Kagome watched as Susan snapped the radio off, she glanced at Peter then over to where Lucy was laying in bed. It made Kagome feel left out, but she was starting to get used to it. She tried to get along with her cousins but they didn't want anything to really do with her.

Lucy was kind to her, but she was still small and listened to her older siblings about not talking to her.

Kagome watched as Peter moved from his spot at the window to the bed where Lucy was laying in, and Susan was right behind him hoping to give some comfort to the youngest of their siblings.

"The sheets feel scratchy..." Lucy sniffed, looking up at her older siblings. She missed home and wanted to leave already.

Susan stood at the end of the bed, "The war won't last forever Lucy." Kagome knew that was true, but it could drag on for years...not forever, but still a long time, "We'll be home soon." Kagome saw her smile, and reassure the young girl.

"Yeah..." Edmund said, walking into the room, "If homes still there." he was always the one to give the bad news. Kagome didn't say anything though, she knew if she did it would be unwanted.

Susan turned to him, scowl on her face, "Isn't it time you were in bed?" It was more demanding than asking though.

Edmund gave her a look, moving towards the bed that was now his in the duration of the families stay, "Yes Mum..."

"Ed!" Peter scolded, strict look on his face, causing Edmund to sigh and look down.

Peter took a breath and looked at Lucy, "Did you see this place, its huge" He glanced to his other two siblings, "We can do whatever we want here. Tomorrow is going to be great." He gave Lucy a small smile, "So get some sleep..."

Lucy nodded and curled up more into the bed, even though she was somewhat uncomfortable and closed her eyes.

Edmund followed her idea and also climbed into the bed leaving Kagome to her thoughts. She hoped tomorrow would be better, least she could find something on her own to do.

\- - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - – - - - - – - – - - – - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - – - - - - – - – - - – - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - – - - - - – - – - - – - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - – - - - - – -

Kagome woke up early and decided to go find something to do. She hoped there was a library that she could go to. This way she would have something to occupy her time with.

She quickly got dressed and made her way out of the room where her sleeping cousins resided still. She didn't want to really be around Susan and Peter today. She could handle Lucy, but the other three...not so much.

Taking a deep breath she slowly made her way up the stairs, it didn't take as long as it would to find the library, but what she wasn't expecting was for it to be so big. Her eyes got big at the mass amount of books on the shelves.

Gently running her hands on the spines of the books a smile spread across Kagome's face. Books were always a guilty pleasure, but sadly she hasn't got to indulge in that pleasure much anymore.

Picking up a random book, Kagome sat down and started to read. It was a couple hours later when she finally decided to go and wonder around. She didn't think she wanted to be in the library all day, as much as she liked it she needed to stretch her legs; they were starting to fall asleep.

Sighing Kagome walked down the halls of the place that would be her home till the war was over. It was interesting with all the historical artifacts, but it still felt empty and need of some love in the home.

Turning a corner she was greeted with the site of her youngest cousin, and she was looking for something for the way she was turning her head one direction to another

Kagome frowned tilting her head to the side in wonder, "What are you doing Lucy?"

Lucy jumped and turned around to see her cousin and was about to answer her when Peter's voice rang through.

"Ready or not here I come!" Lucy grabbed Kagome's hand and led her through the closest door, and closed it softly.

"We're playing hid and seek" Lucy whispered, as she paused and looked room. There was nothing in it but something covered by a sheet.

Blinking, Lucy stepped closer and pulled the sheet, to uncover a..wardrobe.

Kagome gasped, eyes wide as she felt the pulsing of magic she never thought she would feel such magic again.

What could this mean?

"Come on!" Lucy whispered pulling the door of the wardrobe open and trying to pull her in. Kagome looked at her cousin before doing what she said.

The magic still pulsed as Lucy closed the door and moved slowly backwards until she fell back with a yelp.

Kagome's eyes widened as she heard her fall, and moved from front of the wardrobe to the back...or where the back should be.

There was no back, there sitting in snow was Lucy, who was looking at her with wide eyes, "Where are we?"

Kagome looked around, she would like to know the answer to that question as well.

Where were they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone likes this chapter! Hehe Things are starting to move along now! It is still somewhat like the movie but will change in the next chapter! I have planes to make things WAY different!
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed this!
> 
> Read and Review! Tell me what ya think!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four:** _

Kagome looked around not moving, she couldn't really believe it. She hadn't thought something like this would happen to her again.

Least she wasn't taken down a well.

Looking around Kagome silently looked around and sighed, "Lucy!"

The girl had went off on her own leaving Kagome by herself. Scowling Kagome tracked through the snow, she really wasn't dressed for this kind of weather!

"Why is it always me!" Kagome yelled, as she kept moving through the forest seeing if she could find her cousin. Her other cousins would have her head if anything happened to the young girl, that and Lucy was too innocent and trusting. Something could happen if she trusted the wrong person.

"Hmm, lady luck just could not be on your side." a voice supplied, making Kagome yelp and turn around, but because she did it so fast she ended up falling.

Looking up Kagome saw a fox sitting on a tree branch, tail twitching what could be seen as amusement, not feeling or seeing anyone else she looked at the fox asking, "Did you just talk?"

The fox gave her what looked like a grin, "That I did, daughter of Eve."

Frowning Kagome stood up and brushed off her clothes, "Would you be kind enough to tell me where I am?

"You are in Narnia of course!"

* * *

"Its all right! I'm back!" Lucy yelled as she ran into the hall. She was back in the normal world where her family was.

"Shut up! " a voice hissed stepping out behind the curtains, "DO you want him to find us?" Just as Edmund said this Peter came walking in.

"Why aren't you hiding?" Before he could get an answer out of the young girl Susan came running in.

"I heard yelling...whats going on?" Susan asked, looking curious and worried at the same time as she looked at her siblings for an answer.

"I don't think Lucy wants to play anymore." Peter said, a sigh of defeat in his voice since she was the one who wanted to play the game in the first place.

Lucy gave them a weird look, "I've been gone for hours..." It was said slowly as she looked at her siblings. She didn't know why they hadn't noticed.

The three siblings gave her weird looks as Lucy shook her head and told them what happened. The look on the the older siblings faces never left as they were lead to the wardrobe.

Susan carefully checked it, knocking on the back of the wardrobe for effect as she looked at her sister. She didn't understand where she came up with the idea of where she was...but it was perplexing all the same.

"See the only wood is on the back of the wardrobe." Susan told her, stepping back so she was standing by Peter and Edmund.

"One game at a time Lu." Peter scolded sighing as he saw the look of hurt on her face. He really needed to get all the fairy tale ideas out of her head, "We don't all have your imagination!" With that said the three siblings started to make there way out of the room while Lucy stood her ground.

"But I wasn't imagining! It was real!" Lucy yelled making all three siblings turn around and look at her,

Susan gave her a stern look, "That is enough Lucy."

That didn't calm the young girl down though, "I wouldn't lie about this! Kagome and I where there...it was real!"

The whole room stood in silence as Susan broke it, scowl on her face, "Speaking of...where is Kagome?"


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome sighed as she followed the fox through the snow, she didn't know what else to do. She was in a world she never heard of. If she wandered around without any information she could get herself killed.

"How much farther Mister Fox?" Kagome asked, as she sunk in the snow. She was not dressed for cold weather.

Not at all.

"Not far...twenty feet or so and we will be at my den." The fox spoke as he turned his head to look at the daughter of Eve. She looked cold, but she wasn't expressing her discomfort.

"Once we get there, my mate will make you something warm to drink so you won't be cold." The Fox supplied as he kept walking carefully though the deep snow.

Kagome gave a soft hum in reply, and stayed quiet as the two made the journey through the bitter cold snow. The sky was starting to darken, and Kagome knew nighttime was fast approaching. She was lucky the fox was going to take her in, it wouldn't have been fun to be out in the cold all night.

' _I hope Lucy is alright'_ Kagome thought as she looked up at the darkening sky. She couldn't find any footprints on where her little cousin had went off too. Though, Kagome had a feeling if worse came to worse Lucy could protect herself.

Something about the little girl reminded her of herself when she was younger...if not a littler meeker.

"Ah! There it is." Kagome was brought out of her thoughts by the fox speaking. He was pointing towards a small mound in the snow. She could see a door and smoke coming out of the mound of snow.

' _Finally...warmth.'_  Kagome thought as she was lead closer to the fox's home. She would be glad to be in a warm home...or den as the fox had called it.

"Come now...lets get out out of the cold..." the fox said, giving her a toothy grin as he looked at the shivering girl, "I am sure you have questions..."

Kagome nodded, giving the fox a smile as she was led into the house. She just wondered why type of answers she was going to get.

* * *

Lucy and the others had spend hours looking for Kagome. They hadn't been able to find the girl though.

They had even looked into wardrobe that Lucy had told the older siblings they had went into.

"She will turn up." Edmund muttered as he laid down on his bed. He wasn't really worried about his older cousin. She would be fine on her own. It wasn't like anything could happen to her while in the house.

The most she could do was get lost.

"I have to agree with Edmund on this" Peter sighed, sitting down on a chair in the room. He didn't think anything would happen to Kagome. He may not like her, but she was family...they had spent hours looking for her.

Lucy sniffed, "but.." She didn't get to say anymore though before Susan sighed and sat next to her.

"If she isn't back by morning we will go and say something..." She paused when she went and looked at Peter who nodded, agreeing with what she was saying, "...for now...bed time."

Susan stood up and tucked Lucy in, "...don't worry. Kagome is fine. She is a big girl and can take care of herself." She gave her little sister a smile, before giving her a kiss on the forehead.

She bid her youngest brother goodnight as, Peter did the same. The two made their way out of the room and into their own.

"What do you suppose she is doing?" Susan asked as she closed the door the their room. She didn't know what their cousin was doing, but she was making them all worry.

Peter sighed, "I don't know Sue...I don't know" He glanced out the window. It was night time...the last anyone had seen her was in the morning.

That was hours ago.

They could only hope she turned up in the morning...

_...They could only hope..._

* * *

__


	6. Chapter 6

Lucy sat on the bed, it wasn't morning but she had a feeling that her cousin wouldn't be back anytime others didn't seem that worried, but she didn't understand why.

Why didn't they worry about Kagome?

She was family, wasn't she!

They should be worried, and be looking for her.

Then why is it they aren't? Lucy didn't understand. Sure, they fought with Kagome a lot, and told her not to go near her cousin because of her love for stories.

Her brothers and sisters, thought Kagome childish for not growing up. That Kagome should know better than to live in her dreams and made up worlds.

Lucy thought there was something else though. Kagome was grown up, her eyes were always sad. Like she knew things no one else around her did.

Kagome seemed so grown up from the rest of them, she knew things too. Lucy didn't know why, but Kagome had something about her...something...magical.

Lucy wouldn't say this to her siblings though, they would all say she was being over imaginative. That she needed to stop all the nonsense and grow up.

But...was it really nonsense when it was true...and they just didn't want to see it?

Lucy wished she could make them see, but she also knew that if they wanted to believe anything she said, it would have to be right in front of them as poof.

Looking at her Edmund she sighed and got out of bed, she was going to sneak back to the wardrobe. Maybe this time it would work.

Maybe, she would be able to find Kagome.

As Lucy snuck out of bed, she didn't notice someone following her, and this someone was going to cause a lot of problems in the near future.

* * *

Kagome thanked the female fox, a smile on her face, and took the hot chocolate, "Thank you very much."

The female fox flicked her tail, "It isn't a problem, our family is happy to have you in our den." She then went about her business in the small kitchen.

Kagome watched her as she did so, it was different to see a fox cooking in a kitchen. It wasn't something she thought she would see.

Not at all.

She had seen demons, sure, but never talking animals. Kagome had a feeling she was going to like this place just fine.

"Um, what should I call you." Kagome asked as she looked at the two foxes.

The male gave her a grin, "My name is Rivix, the lovely vixen that is cooking is my mate, Talon."

Kagome nodded, least she knew what to call them now. It was better than calling them, female fox, male fox. It isn't the nicest thing to do.

"What am I here for...exactly." She had a feeling there was more going on then the fox family was telling her.

By the look on the foxes face, she was right.

"There is something else going on..." the fox sighed, "But, it would be best I take you to Aslan...he would rather tell you everything himself."

"Who is Aslan..?" Kagome asked, she didn't know that name. It sounded like this, Aslan, was someone of great importance though.

"He is the one who you will get all your answers from...only he will be able to help you." Rivix told her making Kagome sigh.

"When can I go meet this Aslan?" She wanted her answers, but the fox wasn't going to budge on not telling her.

Rivix sighed, "I will take you to him in the morning, for now though it would be best to sleep. We are going to have a long journey to get you there..." Rivix looked towards his mate, "Though I can only go so far with you...I will lead you as far as I can."

Kagome sighed, yet again, it looks like that is all she was going to get out of the fox family. Though the sooner morning came, the closer she would be to getting those answers she wanted.

Too bad Kagome didn't know her journey to Aslan was going to be harder than she though.


End file.
